Sharing A Midnight Snack
by Syncronis
Summary: The girls of Echo Creek share a midnight snack with Marco Diaz
1. Janna - Part 1

One o'clock in the morning for Marco Diaz was a time of secret and desires, a precious time of the night where he would leave the sanctity of his bedroom and engage in sinful pleasures. It felt so wrong to be sneaking out of his room, the simple act of silently closing his bedroom door behind him filling him with terror, yet he knew there would be no rest that night until he could sate the primal urge within him.

For the briefest of moments, he thought to knock on his housemate's door, staring at the entrance to Star Butterfly's room before shaking his head. There were few things that Marco would willingly exclude his best friend from and while she might notice that something was amiss in the morning, he was more than sure that he could come up with a viable excuse. ' _It was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.'_ Marco mentally recalled as he tiptoed past her door.

The kitchen was quiet and pristine, a holy place of nourishment that Marco was set to raid, the teenager making his way to the refrigerator through the blanket of darkness. Cracking open the door and bathing himself in holy light, he pushed aside bottles and containers in hopes of finding the one treasure that he was set on: a slice of moist carrot cake his father had hidden away for a special occasion. It was something that he knew his father loved to do, putting aside tasty treats for late-night snacks and yet, there was a terrible need for such a succulent treasure that he had to follow his instinct and...

Marco's face scrunched in confusion as he pulled his head out of the fridge, the cake nowhere to be found. It made no sense, he was so sure that it was there earlier, no one else could have eaten it before now...

"What's the matter, Marco? Can't find what you're looking for?"

The voice chilled him to the bone, knowing exactly whom he was hearing, Marco turning around to see his classmate sitting at the kitchen table. Janna winked at him, slowly sticking a forkful of cake into her mouth. "You really should try this stuff, Diaz, it's amazing."

"Janna, wh-?" Marco's face switched from astonishment to sheer annoyance. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"What, a girl can't stop by her friend's house for a snack?"

"Not when they're not invited and **definitely** not this late" Marco rolled his eyes. "How did you even get in, this time?"

"You guys really should learn to lock your doors, ya' know?"

Marco turned back to the icebox, not wanting the thief to see him rolling his eyes in annoyance as he pulled out a jug of sweet iced tea. **"We already do, Janna."**

"Well then, maybe you should invest in better locks." Janna shrugged and leaned back in her chair, a cocky grin spread across her lip as crossed her legs, stretching outwards so that her body was in full view. It took a moment for Marco's eyes to adjust, unwittingly drinking in the sight of the nimble thief in nothing more than an oversized undershirt, struggling not to think of how the hem seemed to tease her thighs in such a way that...

"What on Earth are you **wearing**?" he hissed, whipping around to put his attention towards finding something to sate the sudden dryness in his throat.

Janna looked down at herself, smoothing the shirt against herself and admiring the feel of the fabric against the swollen buds. "Don't complain, Diaz, its been hot lately. Besides, I know how much guys like it when we dress like this."

Marco bit his lip, unwilling to play further into the conversation as he pulled out a jug of sweet iced tea, moving over to grab a glass from the cupboard and trying desperately not to look back at the half-naked girl sitting in his kitchen. "What would've happened if it was Dad that came in instead of me, hmm?"

"Then he wouldn't have seen me, simple as that." she shrugged. "The only reason **you** can see me, Marco Diaz, is because I **want** you to see me."

"One of these days, that attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble, Janna." he rolled his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen counter-top, taking a gulp of tea and admiring the chill it sent down his throat.

"You're gonna share that tea, right Diaz?"

Marco frowned for a moment, pulling down another glass and pouring another full cup for his friend/invader. Closing the distance between them, his hand trembled for the slightest moment as their fingers connected, the thief taking the refreshment from him and rocking the liquid back and forth. "You know, I don't mind drinking from the bottle, Marco... or from the same glass."

"Other people have to drink from that too, Janna." he spoke bluntly, taking another quick sip to punctuate.

"Maybe... but I'll bet none of none of them are as thirsty as me." Janna brought the cup to her lips, tilting her head back and greedily letting the liquid fall into her mouth, the cool drink began to spill over around her lips and down her shirt. It almost seemed like there was more spilling over as much than was going into her mouth, the once-white undershirt staining and giving the poor adolescent a show, the once-pristine cloth sticking to her skin and revealing generous amounts of flesh.

"J-janna, you're... your shirt..." Marco could do nothing but stammer, mouth parted slightly as his throat began to feel parched once again.

"Mmm yeah... well, what can I say? Iced tea is great on hot nights like these. Don't you agree, Marco?" she winked and stabbed at the cake once more.

"Y-yeah, that's... it's great. Right." he let a hand drift to his crotch, attempting to subtly adjust himself with his palm to keep from standing at attention through his pajama bottoms. "Janna... can we talk?"

"Mmm?" she tried to speak around the fork in her mouth, giving the Latino a doe-eyed stare as she continued to eat away at the dessert, playing innocent in how she was squirming in place and causing her undershirt to further tighten against herself. "You can always talk to me, Marco. What's on your mind?"

He bit his lip, trying to search for the right words to use with the temptress, knowing that the conversation could take a dangerous path once he started. "I know what you're doing, Janna. It's not going to work."

"Oh? What I'm doing?" she lifted the half-eaten cake, the large piece and holding it out towards her companion. "I'm confused, Marco... just what **am** I doing?"

"Y-you're trying to... trying to..." The word was on the tip of his tongue and yet he felt unable to step over the mental line.

"Marco, I'm shocked!" Janna spoke, keeping an obvious tone of astonishment in her voice. "Are you insinuating that I'm trying to **seduce** you?" Marco knew better than to believe the tone in her voice and the look on her face as she feigned shock. "We're just two good friends, having a late-night snack together." she smiled, waving the silverware at her host. "I mean, if something **were** to happen between us right now... who's to say that it wouldn't be acceptable... you know what they say, don't you?"

"No, Janna, what do 'they' say?"

"You've never heard?" Janna smiled, licking her lips. "About late nights and nightcaps?"

"You can't just keep coming in here and raiding our fridge every other night."

"I know, but you have such a well-stocked fridge and I'm a growing girl..." She made a show of stretching, putting her hands behind her head as she twisted in such a tantalizing manner, Marco biting his lip at the sight to keep the fantasy from taking root and stealing any more blood than it already had. "I could always come for other treats, if you're offering."

"N-not possible, Janna, not gonna happen."

"You sure about that Marco? You stuttered. You don't want to shut me out completely, do you?"

"Yes I do, my life is complicated enough already with Star in it..."

The mention of the Mewman princess caused a strange look to fall over his guest's face. "Remember in the fourth grade, when we played in my old treehouse? How much we loved playing doctor..."

"I... don't remember any of that..."

"You're a terrible liar, Diaz. You were so scared of cooties, so you asked if I could get you a cootie shot."

"I remember THAT. You strapped me down and tried to operate on me."

"Oh? I remember, too, all the times I tried to 'inoculate' you."

"You mean how you... kissed me for an hour straight, yeah... you kept asking me if it was working and I kept saying..."

"... how you didn't feel any different, so I thought that I had to kiss you harder." Janna smiled broadly as she closed her eyes at the memory. "Mom laughed for hours when she found out. That's what you get when you play 'doctor' with a nurse's kid, huh Diaz?" The laugh she gave seemed more pushed than anything, Marco frowning for a moment before smiling slightly.

"I know how much your mother meant to you, Janna."

There was silence as the thief rose to her feet, pulling the shirt down so that it wouldn't ride above her waist. "Yeah, well... You're the only one who does, Diaz, so... thanks for that."

He was glad for the darkness, hiding the blush as she handed him back the empty glass. "You don't have to thank me Janna, but... next time, can you at least call me if you wanna come over like this?"

"Marco, Marco, Marco." she flashed him her trademark grin, cupping her hand along his cheek and pulling his face to meet her own. "What kind of girl would I be if I let you know I was coming?" The teenager planted a soft kiss along his jawline, making sure to nip at him in the process. "Next time though, make sure to have chocolate for me, alright? I'll have you feed me while we watch TV, it'll be fun, you'll love it."

Marco closed his eyes and shook his head as she walked away, a soft chuckle shaking his body. "Yeah, right, as if I'll-!" he turned around to meet nothing but emptiness, his guest having slipped away in the night. Marco groaned, looking back to see that she had left him half of the cake at the table, the thought of having to entertain the thief in the near future. "Well... at least she left me something to snack on..."

The sound of another coming down the stairs interrupted his thoughts, the heavier footsteps telling him that his father was coming for his late-night treat.

"Then again, maybe she just left me holding the bag... again."

 _ **~END~**_


	2. Janna - Part 2

It wasn't but a week later when Marco would once again found himself hosting unannounced company, making his way towards the bus back home with Star before something jumped onto his back and threw him for a loop. Years of karate training kept Marco on his feet however, the imbalance throwing him off for only a moment or two before a quick shift in stance allowed him to support the weight of Janna, the raven-haired troublemaker holding tightly onto his neck.

"Look at you." she purred into his ear, nuzzling against the Latino's lobe as she whispered. "Strong, handsome **and** a good cook… how are you still single, Diaz?"

"Search me" Marco blurted, keeping the conversation between the two of them, having already attracted a small crowd who were more than interested in what kind of shenanigans would result from yet another interaction. "Too many women in my life, I guess?"

"Mmm, that's one way of looking at it." Janna's hand worked its way into his shirt from the top and Marco felt his heart beating in his chest. This was a little more intimate than her usual public displays. "You always did like making everyone happy." Her fingernails grazed at his shoulder, making him feel like he wasn't wearing anything on-top. "If you're not careful, somebody's gonna try and take advantage of that."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the statement, swinging around to make it look like he was trying to remove his childhood friend from his backside. "Well, you wouldn't want anything like that to happen to me, would you?"

"No way, Marco, not until I get a chance to." Janna teased, squirming into him before pulling herself closer to whisper into his ear. "Mind leaving your door open for me tonight?"

Marco froze in place, looking back as best he could at her. "You remembered."

"You asked. You'll have something nice waiting for me tonight, won't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah… I'll see what I can whip up."

She blew into his ear and Marco couldn't help but shiver at how naked the woman could make him feel. "You're way too good to me, Marco." Janna hummed in thought for a second, her grip tightening around his neck. "Mmm, maybe just a little taste..."

"Wait, what are you-?" A drawn-out moan escaped the Latino's lips as Janna slowly licked the back of his neck. Shivers traveled up his spine as she made sure that he felt every single moment. " **Oh** **god damnit, Janna!** " Her wild laughter was shared by the spectators as Marco quickly worked to free himself. " **Why!?** "

"It's your own fault Marco, you can't blame me for this, you had no business being so so **tasty**!"

The sight of him running about the area with Janna clamped into his backside and panicking brought a tear of joy to his best friend's eye, Star Butterfly doubling over as she watched him fall onto his face while Janna ruffled his hair in mock-pity.

* * *

Star couldn't help but lick her lips as she peeked around the corner through the kitchen door, watching Marco dressed in his white apron and chef's hat moving around as he worked at a furious pace. It was an interesting sight to see him at work, almost dancing around the floor as he gathered and prepared ingredients, heating the stove and oven, cleaning up after himself; she had stood in the kitchen watching him once and she'd trembled at the exotic feeling he gave off as he moved around her, hand against the small of her back as he moved around her or the way he would stare at her face as she would taste-test his concoction.

"What'cha you makin' there?" She cooed, peering at the mixing bowl in his arms, already guessing as to what it was but asking moreso out of courtesy, the smell of the bowl making her lick her lips at the thought of stealing a smackeral from out of Marco's hands

The Latino cook hadn't missed a beat, the whisk not slowing down for a second as he continued to work, determined to make sure Star's fingers stayed as far away from the bowl as possible. "Chocolate cake" he shivered as she licked her lips, knowing the terrible urges that his housemate had. "Its for dessert tonight, and no, you can't have any of it before it's done."

Marco turned away, but there was no hiding from Star's desperate pout, the puppy-dog eyes cutting him deep into his soul. "Ugh, alright…" he resigned, placing the utensil down onto the countertop and turning to another corner of the kitchen as he began to pour the cake mix into a series of pans. "You can lick the whisk, but there's no snacking until-" Chocolate eyes bulged as he turned to look at his best friend licking languidly at the whisk, her own cyan irises growing in size as she looked back and forth from the Earthling to raw delight and back again while chocolate batter dripped from her mouth and down her chin.

"Oh… you meant LATER, didn't you?" Her face was the picture of innocence as she licked her lips free of the evidence.

There was no hiding the tone in his voice, a sigh and roll of his eyes saying everything that he wasn't. " _I saw this coming a mile away."_ Marco simply pulled open a drawer and pulled out another whisk, leaving his housemate to continue cleaning the utensil with glee.

* * *

Dinner came and went quickly, the whole family having enjoyed Marco's cake and retreating to their beds for the evening. Of course, noone said anything about the lone slice left behind on the countertop, a wordless agreement that it was to be someone's midnight snack that night…

The couch made a perfect nest for Marco and his late-night guest, Janna finding comfort in using her friend's lap as a pillow. Thin lips opened wide as Marco slowly fed her small forkfuls of moist chocolate, her hands running underneath Marco's shirt to trace the skin and muscle that he had built up over the past few months. The plate rested atop her stomach, the same shirt as before keeping the dish from touching her bare skin; she had actually chosen to wear a pair of thin pajama shorts, however they too seemed almost too big for her lithe form, sliding down her waist slightly to expose small amounts of her bare thighs.

"I'll say this for you, Diaz" she cooed, savoring the rich taste atop her tongue as her host pulled the fork away. "You really are the best chef I know… if Jackie knew you could make such treats in such a short time, she'd definitely be knocking your door down."

Marco turned away to hide the tinge of pink on his cheeks. "It's nothing special. Anyone can make this sort of thing, after all…"

"But do they look as good as you do?" Janna let a finger run around his breast, enjoying the way he trembled at her teasing. "I swear, next time you cook for me, make sure you do it naked so I can watch."

" **Not gonna happen."** It was almost amusing how fast he reacted, a series of snickers bubbling up from between his friend's lips.

"You say that now, you stick-in-the-mud, but we'll see what happens won't we?" She laughed, his frown gaining an even heartier laugh. "And another thing" The wiggle she made in his lap was provocative, Marco doing his best to keep his eyes on hers and not on the fact that she was once again braless. "You've got this beautiful woman here in your lap, all to yourself, and you haven't even touched me once! I'm a little insulted, you know."

"Janna, you can't be serious."

"All I'm asking for is a little bit of fun, Diaz…" The empty plate slid off her body and onto the carpet with a soft clatter, silverware and crumbs scattering as her shirt began to ride up her midriff. "Make me feel like I'm wanted."

There was a slight pause, a moment where everything seemed to hang frozen in time before Marco began to move, a trembling hand coming down and brushing softly along her naked stomach. She couldn't help but let a soft coo escape as he slowly pulled her shirt up her body, Marco's hand traveling up her chest and ending up cupping a bare breast as his index finger pressed against her areola. Instinct told him to squeeze and the sight of Janna biting her lip fueled some latent need to tease her body even further, switching between both mounds and pulling lightly at her nipples until she began to arch slightly in response, light mewls driving him to rearrange his body so that he could caress her more easily.

There was something to be said about how tight her body was, a life of constant movement and exercise giving her a healthy amount of muscle to make up for her lack of bust and assets; not as curvy as her best friend yet not totally flat where it counted. Janna couldn't help but shiver in bliss, enjoying the fact that her friend was enjoying what she had to offer, eyes widening in surprise as she felt something warm and wet engulf her whole areola. "What are you-?"

"You ate all of the dessert I made for you, why wouldn't I want to clean my own plate?" He spoke as if it were common sense, smiling along her skin as he could feel his lover shivering beneath him. It was obvious she hadn't showered, her body having a light taste of sweat alongside of something that was pure Janna.

"You've got to be the corniest boy I've ever me-OHGOD." Her quip devolved into a hiss as his other hand wandered underneath her waistband and into her shorts, fingers teasing along the wet edges, pressing against her but refusing to penetrate.

"Is this okay?" Marco's voice quivered slightly, feeling unsure of himself for the first time. "I just… I thought you'd like this, I can-"

"If you stop now, I swear I'll never forgive you." She hissed, hips undulating in hopes of getting him to go deeper inside. Janna knew that her shorts were going to be a mess by the end of the night, the combined efforts of his tongue curling around her nipple and his middle finger teasing the mound above her driving her absolutely mad. It was strange and sinful to be at the mercy of someone who she had known all her life to be the most careful person in the universe and that in itself made it so much more of a thrill to have her first orgasm of the night coaxed out of her.

It took her a few moments to regain her senses back, but Janna immediately took control back from the Latino, sitting up and pushing him back into the couch with some force, pulling her top over her head and grinding slightly into his lap. "Alright Diaz, if I don't fuck you tonight, I swear I'll never forgive myself." She wasn't willing to wait for any sort of response, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it over to reveal a body made firm with years of training and experience, manipulating the bland piece of clothing so that he wasn't able to move his hands from overtop his head.

His eyes were in a slight panic, not sure of where to look at; from the wet and stimulated points on her chest to the soiled spot at her crotch and back again to the look of blind lust in her eyes, the Latino wondered for a brief moment if this was the best option. Janna merely held onto him, doting him with wild kisses along his body as she whispered "Please tell me this is okay, I swear I'll never do this again but you started it and I'm so hot and you're so good pleasepleaseplease"

Marco's mouth parted slightly, a single word hanging on the tip of his tongue for a few brief seconds before he nodded, biting his tongue at the excited smile his lover gave as she began to kiss down his midsection and towards the waistband of his own pants. Neither one of them were able to see or notice the person standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the scene with a pair of blue eyes and biting their lip with a set of mixed emotions.

Nimble fingers began to dip underneath the hem of blues and into a pair of cotton panties, working with the wetness that had built up and finding the magic button, looking between each person and struggling to keep her own mewls from escaping. Star wanted that last piece of cake for herself, but if this was the sort of thing to expect, she wondered if it might be a fun idea to share more often.


End file.
